Arkham City (Earth-5192)
Arkham City was a mega-prison constructed in Old Gotham to house all Gotham City criminals, from Arkham Asylum to Blackgate Penitentiary. The idea itself was conceived by Professor Hugo Strange and his master, Ra's al Ghul, that later expanded it to Mayor Quincy Sharp, who was brainwashed by Hugo. Following the takeover of Arkham Asylum by the Joker, public unrest was enough to have the duo enact their years-old plan. Following the deaths of Hugo Strange and Ra's al Ghul, and the arrest of Sharp, the installation was shut down, and Old Gotham is currently undergoing reintegration into New York City by Wayne Enterprises and Stark Industries under the project Old Gotham Reborn. History Background Following Joker's takeover of Arkham Asylum on 2012, the hospice was heavily damaged, with many of its inmates (which included criminals transferred from Blackgate Penitentiary after the penitentiary suffered a mysterious fire) were set loose after the Joker was apprehended, including Bane, Two-Face, Killer Croc, Mister Freeze, among others. The Asylum also suffered mass losses in it's staff, with 113 personnel dead during the takeover, 103 of which were security guards. Among the identified security casualties were guard Kevin Ambruster, and Chief of Security Frank Boles. Aaron Cash, Louie Green, Eddie Burlow, Manuel Silva, and Will Mariano made up the surviving security members. 15 medical staff also fell victims during the chaos. Creation of Arkham City Quincy Sharp was able to successfully become the Mayor of Gotham following the Arkham disaster and proposed to Gotham City's government to rebuild a new penitentiary on the city, on Hell's Kitchen. The proposal was met with skepticism, but after many propaganda and public support, it was passed, and Professor Hugo Strange was selected to administrate the new facility. Duo to the damage on the island caused by Poison Ivy, the city sold the rights to the island for the highest bidder. The private security company TYGER Security was the purchaser, and they soon were selected as the security contractors of the prison, which was named Arkham City. Many people were involved in the creation of Arkham City, which included the placing of the security walls and Wonder Tower, the main HQ for Hugo and his TYGER guards. However, by the time of the project's end, many of the constructors were secretly captured by Hugo and imprisoned within the prison. When Arkham City was finally opened, Mayor Garcia, paranoid about ending crime in New York City, deemed everyone, even those with the slightest criminal record, dangerous criminals, and under this pretense locked them in Arkham City without trial or rights to objection. Strange furthered that by secretly imprisoning anyone who tried to investigate or speak against the facility, such as TV host Jack Rider. Commissioner James Gordon, heavily suspicious of Hugo's activities, and unaware of the random abductions, sent a ten-man squad of undercover police officers from the 13th Precinct to investigate Arkham City. Already two steps ahead of Stacey, Hugo revealed about the officers in a psychological interview with the Penguin. The officers were not able to report back to the GCPD, and were soon captured by Kingpin's crime syndicate. Concluding that Arkham City was a concentration camp out of control, Bruce Wayne publicly stated his opposition to the installation and began crafting public movements against its existence, eventually resulting in his own incarceration. Within Arkham City, as Batman, he discovered about the political climate within the prison, the political prisoners, and eventually found out Ra's al Ghul, Elektra Natchios, and members of the League of Shadows were hiding in the city's sewers. Protocol 10 Points of Interest Known Prisoners Category:Earth-5192 Category:Locations of Earth-5192 Category:Cities of Earth-5192 Category:Cities Category:Locations Category:Created by Draft227